


А я - его

by fandom_Kumys_2018, Feyry_freya, Menada_Vox, Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyry_freya/pseuds/Feyry_freya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: — Я знаю, чего хочу, — твёрдо ответил Юра. — Или ты даёшь мне это, или беру сам.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And I Am His](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373255) by [Faylette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faylette/pseuds/Faylette). 



> Сиквел к фику "Этот парень мой": http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216103579.htm

Они планировали это несколько месяцев.

Если говорить начистоту, все началось с обувного магазина, в котором Отабек искал туфли к парадному костюму на новый сезон. Он прогуливался по магазину, глазея на полки и витрины, и рассматривал наиболее удачные находки, когда его внимание привлекли они, стоящие в глубине помещения. Он направился через мужской отдел в женский, чтобы получше рассмотреть их: пару туфель с леопардовым принтом, черной подошвой и тонким ремешком с пряжкой вокруг лодыжки. И на очень, очень высоком каблуке, на котором никто в мире не смог бы балансировать (потом это утверждение будет опровергнуто, конечно). Он взял телефон по наитию или скорее даже по привычке и отправил фото Юре, подписав:

_Увидел их и подумал о тебе. Интересно как бы они на тебе смотрелись?_

Юра не ответил сразу, и Отабек вернулся к своим поискам. Учитывая разницу во времени и день недели, он предположил, что Юра на тренировке, куда он для разнообразия телефон не брал.

Спустя некоторое время, когда Отабек примерял пару брогов, его мобильник завибрировал. На мгновение его охватило радостное волнение — как и всегда, впрочем, когда речь заходила о сообщениях от Юры.

_ты все еще в обувном?_

Ага.

Он долго набирал, что ищет себе туфли под костюм, интересовался, есть ли у Юры время, чтобы посоветоваться, но следующее сообщение выбило у него почву из-под ног.

_купи эти туфли моего размера и у тебя появится шанс заценить их на мне_

Юра обыграл его всухую.

Так Отабек оказался на кассе с двумя коробками вместо одной. Кассирша похвалила его выбор, когда проверяла коробку с парой брогов, на которых он в результате остановился, и замерла, когда открыла вторую.

— Ах, — она кивнула пару секунд спустя, с таким видом, будто все поняла, и вежливо улыбнулась. — Это для твоей девушки? Счастливица.

— Они для… кое-кого особенного, —честно ответил Отабек.

Девушка удивленно приподняла брови.

— Что ж, — она пробила его покупки, —тогда этот кое-кто счастливчик. Наличные или по карте?

Он кинул фото пакета, как только вышел из магазина, но Юра ответил, когда Отабек уже добрался домой. Наверное, закончился перерыв, и Яков наорал на Юру за переписку с чертовым казахом и велел вернуться на лед. Судя по юриным жалобам, так все и было.

_ты их купил!_

_Все для тебя, Юра._

Он достал коробки из пакета, отложил свою в сторону, и снова принялся с удивлением рассматривать туфли на бесконечно высоком каблуке. Юра наверняка оценит, что теперь их незначительная разница в росте станет гораздо больше. Отабек подумал, что ему такое тоже придется по вкусу, но обдумать как следует не успел — Юра забросал его сообщениями.

_бля_

_бекаааа, ты лучший_

_привози их с собой в следующий раз когда мы встретимся_

_я подберу к ним что-нибудь подходящее_

_что-то пздц красивое_

_что-то для тебя, бека_

Отабека радовало, что Юре невтерпеж: они столько друг другу писали за время их дружбы и отношений, что он с легкостью считывал Юрины эмоции даже в сообщениях.

_тогда я обую эти туфли и заставлю меня трахать до потери пульса_

Отабек засмеялся и написал в ответ:

_Меня не нужно заставлять._

_но тебе же нраааавиться когда я так делаю правда?_

Правда. Юра был тысячу раз прав.

Если отмотать цепочку событий назад, то все началось еще прошлым летом в один из вечеров в юриной квартире. Юра вошел в спальню в леопардовой мини-юбке, в черных туфлях на шпильке и (Отабек обнаружил это только когда засунул руку под подол) в ярко-красных кружевных трусиках. Это был сюрприз так сюрприз. Отабек никогда даже не заикался о таком, да и Юра никогда не проявлял интереса. Несмотря ни на что, сюрприз удался. Отабек считал, что Юра великолепно выглядит в любой одежде, но в ту ночь все было потрясающе.

Но больше всего Отабеку нравилось не то, как Юра оделся, а то, как Юра, которого он хорошо знал, себя вел, доводя до предела и себя, и Отабека. Он все контролировал, он был требователен, он не принимал ничего иного, кроме блаженства, которое Отабек дарил ему с радостью. Как будто Отабека использовали на всю катушку, и от этого он ощущал удовлетворение, о котором раньше даже не помышлял.

—Я знаю, чего хочу, — сказал Юра, глядя на склонившегося к нему Отабека. — Так что-либо ты дашь мне, либо я возьму сам.

Отабек от этих слов вспыхнул, и продолжал гореть даже когда все закончилось.

В глубине души он считал, что тогда эти черты юриного характера вылезли наружу, чтобы как-то компенсировать неудобство, которое он ощущал в том прикиде. Но сейчас все обстояло иначе.

Когда дело касалось секса, Юра любил руководить и тащился от этого. Он проявлял жажду власти по мелочам в редкие моменты свободного времени, и, казалось, по-настоящему увлекся.

Взять хотя бы сегодняшний день.

_ты дома?_

Когда Юра написал это, Отабек сидел за своим рабочим местом, дорабатывая сет-лист для выступлений в предстоящие выходные. Так он Юре и написал.

_и ты один да?_

_Да. Что случилось, Юр?_

Он предпринял безуспешную попытку сосредоточиться, ожидая следующего сообщения. А когда оно пришло, Отабек понял, что сет лист придется отложить до лучших времен.

Юра прислал фото перед зеркалом во весь рост. Огромная футболка доходила ему до бедер, но не это привлекало внимание: он надел чулки: на одной ноге красовался черный нейлон, а на другой плотная сетка. У Отабека во рту пересохло.

_какой тебе больше нравится, бек?_

По крайней мере, стало понятно, почему чулки были из разных пар.

_Мне нужно подумать._

Отабек отписался и увеличил фото, провел по экрану вверх и вниз, рассматривая, лаская взглядом одну ногу от бедра и до кончиков пальцев, затем другую. В этом было что-то завораживающее: рассматривать эти сильные стройные ноги, которые он успел хорошо изучить, и то, как темный материал контрастирует с бледной, обнаженной кожей, как узорная сетка подчеркивает это, создавая тень вдоль контуров. Отабек прокручивал фото вверх и снова вниз, и с каждым мгновением трусы становились все более тесными. Он даже не заметил, как начал поглаживать себя через штаны, пока завибрировавший телефон не привел его в чувство. Но даже это его не остановило.

_блин, бека_

_давай уже выбирай_

_или ты слишком занят тем что дрочишь и не отвечаешь?_

Отабек решил, что раз уж его поймали с поличным, смысла притворяться нет. Он быстро снял спортивные штаны, а затем стянул трусы, освобождая член, легонько поглаживая себя, и набрал ответ большим пальцем.

_В клеточку_

_*в сеточку_

Проклятая автозамена.

_так и знал что ты дрочишь_

_сек_

Отабек ждал, лениво двигая рукой. Он не знал, что делает Юра, но был уверен на все сто, что оно того стоит.

Юра прислал еще одно фото, в профиль — одна нога согнута в колене и выставлена, на обеих ногах чулки в сеточку. На головке выступили густые капли, и дело пошло легче, пока Отабек с удовольствием любовался деталями на фото: как Юра наклоняется немного вперед, как его длинные волосы перекрывают кадр, как он натягивает подол футболки, прикрываясь спереди, но выставляя на обозрение упругую задницу. Отабек готов был поспорить, что так и задумывалось. Он перевел взгляд на изящные скрещенные ноги и наконец обратил внимание на черные туфли на шпильке, те самые, в которых Отабек его трахнул (и из которых его вытрахал) тем летом, что они провели вдвоем. Отабек вспомнил, как Юра стоял, облокотившись на стену, и шипел ему на ухо, как он, игнорируя боль и усталость, растущие с каждым толчком, старался оттрахать Юру как можно жестче, потому что Юра этого очень сильно хотел и заслуживал. Все тело пылало от этих воспоминаний и фотографий.

_Ты такой красивый, Юр_

_Твое тело удивительное_

_твое тоже, пришли мне фотку моей любимой части твоего тела и я вышлю тебе кое-что в ответ_

Отабек понял с полуслова, что Юра имел в виду. Он остановился на пару мгновений, принял нужную позу, поправил пояс, развернул кресло к свету, задрал рубашку и откинулся назад так, чтобы в кадр попал живот, сжал член у основания, располагая под нужным углом. Ему так хотелось дотронуться до себя, но он знал — Юра прикладывал определенные усилия, чтобы показать ему фотки, и заслуживал того же в ответ. Поэтому, прежде чем начать снова дрочить, Отабек сделал несколько кадров, выбрал наиболее удачный и отправил Юре.

_классссс_

_лови награду_

К счастью, Юра заценил его усилия. В награду он прислал Отабеку фото, на котором позировал в задранной до горла футболке, открывающей маленькие розовые соски, стройную талию и соблазнительный член. Отабек с трудом отвел взгляд и наконец-то заметил вверху кадра дьявольскую улыбку, продемонстрированную нарочно. Юра хотел, что бы Отабек знал как ему весело, как весело с ним.

Черт

_Так хочу оказаться рядом_

_и что бы ты сделал, бека?_

Что бы он сделал? Он сконцентрировался, представив тело на фото, жаждущее ласки, как будто оно было прямо перед ним. Он быстро принялся набирать сообщения, стараясь не упустить ни одной мысли, что крутились у него в голове.

_Я бы встал на колени_

_Закинул твои ноги к себе на плечи_

_Поцеловал твой член везде_

_Сосал бы пока ты не кончишь_

_Так давно не ласкал тебя ртом, Юр_

_СЛИШКОМ давно_ , — написал Юра, — что дальше?

_Я хочу растянуть тебя пальцами_

_Заполнить_

_Хорошенько смазать и подготовить для меня_

_Хочу чтобы ты сказал как хочешь чтобы я тебя трахнул_

_давай уже_

_Ине останавливайся_

_пока не доведешь дело до конца_

_Как хорошо_

_Юра как с тбой хорошо_

Он набирал сообщения так же быстро, как двигал другой рукой по члену, с упоением предаваясь своим фантазиям и осознавая, что Юра прекрасно знает о них. Это было так захватывающе — не просто обмен пошлыми фотками и сообщениями, не просто импровизированный способ преодолеть две тысячи километров, которые их разделяли. Отабек дрожал от предвкушения от каждой вибрации телефона, гадая, что Юра прислал или написал.

Он прикрепил в ответ — да, блядь, да! — фотку, которая не была похожа на остальные. Это фото порвало его в клочья.

Оно было снято под большим углом: Юра не смотрел в сторону зеркала, сидел на полу, поджав под себя ноги и пристроив голую задницу на пятках туфель, ноги в чулках едва виднелись в отражении сзади. О, это возбуждало Отабека, но его внимание привлекло юрино лицо, от подбородка до макушки, на переднем плане, а не просто случайно попавшее в кадр. Он прижимал ладонь к подбородку, пальцы лениво касались покрасневшей щеки, а кончик мизинца расположился в уголке ухмыляющегося рта; улыбка была легкой, но игривой. И глаза, эти нереальные зеленые глаза, на которые Отабек запал еще десять лет назад, они по-прежнему зачаровывали его, может быть лишь немного иначе. Они смотрели прямо в объектив, но тело Отабека отреагировало так, будто они смотрели прямо на него

_Юра я почти_

Он сдерживался, балансируя на самом краю, сопротивляясь ужасному, непреодолимому желанию довести себя до разрядки, и ждал, когда придет следующее Юрино сообщение и с ним — добровольно выстраданное разрешение. Он чуть не сорвался, пока мигал многоточием индикатор загрузки нового сообщения, но держался, держался, пока маленькие точки не превратились в слова:

_давай. хочу твою сперму внутри бека_

И вот тогда Отабек наконец сдался — к тому моменту едва ли у него был выбор, не после таких слов и не с тем образом, который вдохновенно представал перед глазами, подгоняя руку на члене. Запрокинув голову, он зажмурился, но под веками все еще был Юра — и Отабек выплеснулся на живот, представляя, каково это — ощутить себя с Юрой кожа к коже, без резинки, когда его стиснут внутри горячего, жадного тела и выжмут до последней капли, наполняя уши чистой музыкой Юриных стонов, и как с каждой судорогой разрядки из его ануса будет вязко стекать семя — по бедрам, вниз, до кромки тех самых чулок в сеточку. Даже простая фантазия об этом в действительности ошеломила так, что Отабек долго не мог отдышаться, жадно глотая воздух — вспотевший, заляпанный быстро остывающей на животе спермой, вздрагивающий от отголосков удовольствия.

Отабек длинно выдохнул, облизнул пересохшие губы и, послав Юре фотопруф результатов, поискал, чем бы их вытереть.

_Спасибо тебе за это, Юра_ , добавил он потом, когда успокоился и пальцы, пусть и полусонно, стали снова попадать по буквам. _Очень приятно отвлекся._

_все для тебя *смайлик с большим пальцем*_

_себя тож не обделил кстати_

Прилетело еще одно фото: Юра на кровати, ноги свисают, выгнулся, мышцы напряжены, в складке у бедра затухающий стояк, оставшаяся от оргазма лужица начинает стекать по животу. Что-то в композиции снимка было почти артистичное, и как ни странно, это доставляло и эстетическое, и моральное удовлетворение.

_я между фото успевал_

_втихаря_

_дрочер-ниндзя типа_

Отабек поднял бровь и фыркнул.

_Ясно._

_ладно согласен тупо звучит_ , напечатал Юра.

_но блин, я только что кончил, не придирайся_

_я щас счастлив в зюзю_

Отабеку была отлично знакома дурашливость, которая нападала на Юру после секса, видимо, вариант по переписке не стал исключением. Даже льстило, что он действовал на Юру вот так, пусть и находясь от него за несколько тысяч километров — слишком далеко, чтобы хотя бы коснуться его. От этого оставалось теплое, горько-сладкое послевкусие, которое стало привычным фоном их отношений.

_Жду не дождусь сделать все это лично._

_Прикоснуться к тебе._

_Просто снова быть с тобой._

_Аууу Бека_

_не запишут на этапы ГП вместе — убью оргов_

Отабек ухмыльнулся, может, чуть шире, чем следовало, учитывая, что речь шла о смертоубийстве в исполнении его парня.

_В конце концов все равно встретимся._

_Не нужно кровопролития, Юра._

_Да ла-адно, Бека, знаю я твой дзен и похерфейс, не гони, что не сагришься, если ИСУ обломает тебе секс_

Ну, если посмотреть с такой точки зрения…

_Кстати, Юра._

_?_ , отправил Юра.

В действительности, Отабек не был до конца уверен, хочет ли он поднимать этот вопрос, но это маленькое предисловие к разговору вырвалось до того, как он успел все обдумать, и было замечено. Поэтому Отабек продолжил.

_Как думаешь, а если мы без презерватива?_

Возможно, текст показался слишком сухим, но Отабек всегда считал, что лучше быстро и четко перейти к сути, а эта тема определенно требовала подобного подхода.

_эээ_

_наверно на ощупь классно_

Отабек слышал то же, и у него не было причин думать, что это неправда; плюс, он не раз ласкал Юру внутри по смазке голыми пальцами и мог представить, что ощущал бы, будь это член.

_А вот насчет тебя как?_

Он мог бы сказать «для принимающего», но даже когда они попривыкли к идее Отабека снизу, по факту, предпочтения Юры принимались ими как данность, так что он снова перешел к сути: хотел ли этого Юра?

_уххх_

_не знаю, будет ли лучше_

_может и будет?_

_но ты в меня кончишь звучит горячо_

_но я по порно сужу хз_

Отабек только что кончил от этой же идеи, потому никоим образом возразить не мог и предположил, что аргумент может оказаться веским и с противоположной стороны.

_А это вообще безопасно?_ спросил он, затрагивая куда менее возбуждающий аспект всего этого дела.

_ну мы с чужими не спали_

_и мы и так все время глотаем оно влияет ваще???_

_Понятия не имею_ , честно ответил Отабек.

_и я нет погуглим?_

_но так я за_

_думаю это было бы очень_

_интимно что ли?_

_типа следующий шаг в отношениях?_

Отабек улыбнулся. Не то чтобы он мог забыть, но сам факт, что у него с Юрой отношения, да еще такие, порой казался не то сказкой, не то хмельным бредом.

_думаю, я понял, что ты имеешь в виду. Мы определенно можем разузнать более детально._

_да ладно_ , ответил Юра.

_лол, а без резинки уже можно будет до или после фетишного кроссдрессинга?_

_Кажется, каждая пара должна решать сама_ , — написал Отабек, отчасти искренне веря написанному, а отчасти потому что подозревал, как повеселится Юра.

_хаха_ (а Отабек был прав)

_бля, на балет пора_

_ <3 тебя детка спишемся_

Отабек ответил ему: «Тоже люблю тебя», закрывая разговор до поры до времени. Однако прежде чем вернуться к работе, он снова открыл присланные Юрой фотки. Здравый смысл диктовал удалить небезопасный контент как можно скорее, тем более что на них отчетливо было видно Юрино лицо. Он просмотрел их в том порядке, в котором они были получены, в последний раз смакуя вид невероятных ног и пытаясь отпечатать его в памяти, прежде чем удалять. Видимо, Отабек слишком сильно наслаждался этими обреченными на небытие фотографиями: когда он удалял самую опасную, где Юра смотрел огромными глазами и озорно ухмылялся, у него снова жестко, почти болезненно стояло.

Отабек тихо вздохнул и сказал себе, что с сет-листом можно в общем-то особо и не торопиться.

Результаты жеребьевки Гран-при они ждали, действительно затаив дыхание. Оказалось, Отабек отправится на Скейт Канада в Ванкувер, а Юра будет бороться за Трофи-де-Франс в Париже. А вот потом на Кубке NHK они оба будут катать в Осаке. У них наконец будет возможность встретиться, поболеть друг за друга на катке, а затем, перед возвращением домой, провести драгоценное время вместе. Какое счастье: Юре не нужно будет претворять свои кровожадные планы в жизнь.

Свободного времени у них и раньше было впритык, но по мере того, как приближались соревнования, оно испарилось совсем. Однако это не мешало Юре то и дело присылать новые фотки, каждая из которых дразнила, приоткрывая одну-единственную деталь создаваемого в тот момент образа. Первое изображение всегда было самым скромным, приманкой Отабека перед носом, которая дразнила, а затем подцепляла его на крючок обещанием большего. А дальше было то самое большее, каждый снимок соблазнительнее предыдущего, откровеннее, распутнее — если только Отабек послушно делал, что ему велели. И это подчинение само по себе будоражило и волновало так, что со временем стало таким же соблазном, что и награда в конце. К тому же это был хороший способ расслабиться после долгого дня на катке и средство притупить боль от того, что человек на этих восхитительно непристойных снимках в реальности так далеко.

Но сегодня — сегодня вечером у них ничего не болит, нечего утешать, они вместе, в своем гостиничном номере, а в чемодане Отабека благополучно ждут своего часа бережно упакованные леопардовые лодочки на невообразимых каблуках — последняя деталь собранного Юрой образа, стоящая у истоков того роскошного безобразия, которое превратит эту ночь в праздник. Осталось только передать их ему.

И сегодня вечером Юра наконец соберет весь образ воедино — только ради того, чтобы Отабек потом мог разодрать все на кусочки.


	2. Chapter 2

Отабек в который раз посмотрел на часы на журнальном столике и в который раз задался вопросом, почему он так нервничает — это ведь не свидание в полном смысле слова, в ожидании которого только и остается, что считать минуты.

Как бы там ни было, он ждал уже несколько месяцев — и повторял себе снова и снова, что может потерпеть еще немного, даже если ожидание потихоньку начнет сводить его с ума.

Он сидел на кровати в номере отеля «Хилтон Осака», опершись локтями о колени. На нем был надет костюм с сегодняшнего банкета, где весь вечер он перебрасывался дежурными фразами со своими соперниками по льду, наслаждался едой и хорошим вином, и при этом сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не сорваться, не затащить Юру в какой-нибудь укромный уголок и не оторваться там по полной. Отабек, по всей видимости, являл собой образец безграничного терпения, ибо сумел удержать свой член в штанах, несмотря на то, что Юра весь вечер от него не отлипал. Черт, да он все еще держал себя в руках (а член в штанах).

Он надеялся, что это ненадолго.

Но это ожидание не шло ни в какое сравнение с мучительными последними двумя ночами. Все потому, что на кону стояло слишком многое: для того ли они вкалывали, раз за разом оттачивая свою программу, стирая в кровь ноги, — чтобы потом налажать в решающем выступлении на Гран-при, просто поддавшись охватившему их гормональному безумию. Они оба хорошо это понимали и рисковать не хотели. Поэтому все, что они с Юрой могли себе позволить, это погулять немного по Осаке, вернуться в отель, целомудренно поцеловаться на прощание и разойтись по своим номерам.

После таких прогулок Отабек не мог заснуть, не кончив раз-другой. Удержаться было выше человеческих сил, да и можно ли было его винить в том, что он делал все, чтобы хорошенько выспаться перед соревнованиями.

Теперь все осталось позади, и результаты их трудов и тотального самоконтроля лежали перед ним на столе заботливо, но без церемоний пристроенные между настольной лампой и блокнотом с логотипом отеля. С NHK они возвращались не с пустыми руками: у Отабека было золото, серебро — у Юры. Разумеется, Юра был разочарован и немало взбешен тем, что не занял первое место, но ни секунды не колеблясь искренне поздравил Отабека с победой и, как только им удалось оказаться вне досягаемости камер, повис на нем с поцелуями.

— Ненавижу проигрывать, — как-то сказал ему Юра, — но… Я злюсь меньше, если проигрываю тебе.

В общем, даже если Юра планировал сегодня оттянуться на нем, Отабек был бы не против.

Ход его размышлений прервал частый глухой стук — стук его собственного ботинка, — Отабек понятия не имел, как давно он выстукивал каблуком по полу. Пусть он и не вполне представлял себе, как все принято здесь, в Японии, он все же ощутил легкий укол вины из-за того, что не разулся в помещении, но сейчас он пренебрег приличиями — ботинки были частью образа, необходимым дополнением к «классному костюму», на котором настоял именно Юра, пообещав взамен одеться по-особому. И именно этим сейчас Юра и был занят. Медленно, с чувством, с толком.

Отабек поднялся на ноги, подошел к огромному зеркалу в углу комнаты и оглядел себя со всех сторон. В общем-то ношение костюма было для Отабека обычным делом и не требовало каких-то особых усилий, поэтому ему ужасно хотелось сделать хоть что-то из солидарности с Юрой — что-то, хотя бы номинально соизмеримое с Юриными усилиями. A может быть, ему просто нужно было чем-то занять руки, чтобы дать выход своему беспокойству. Так что он провел ладонями вниз, разглаживая полы темно-серого пиджака из тонкой шерсти, одернул манжеты, лацканы, пробежался пальцами по пуговицам на рубашке, поправил воротник и потянулся к у галстуку, хотя в действительности какой-либо необходимости в этом не было. И когда он начал затягивать узел, тело отозвалось на воспоминание об одном ярком моменте вечера.

Это случилось пару часов назад. Юра все уверял Отабека, что они проторчали на банкете уже достаточно и переобщались со всеми, с кем только можно было — никто и не заметит, если они свалят. Отабек и рад был согласиться, но все же считал, что ради приличий следовало бы задержаться подольше. И вот тогда Юра этак небрежно заметил, что узел на его галстуке слегка ослаб. Он шагнул вперед — якобы подправить — и вдруг совершенно неожиданно потянул Отабека за галстук на себя. Сердце его пропустило удар.

— Упс, — с настолько невинным видом произнес Юра, что никакой невинностью там и не пахло, а потом посмотрел с таким нахальным блеском в глазах, что сомнений на этот счет и вовсе не осталось.

Затем он поднял свой бокал с газировкой и, глядя на Отабека, сделал большой глоток, напоминая, что планирует остаться трезвым — для того, чем они собирались заняться, когда вернутся в отель.

Сбежали они минут через десять.

Отабеку подумалось, не для того ли Юра теперь так долго возился, чтобы показать свою власть и отыграться за то, что они подзадержались на банкете? Это вроде и походило на правду, но Отабек слишком хорошо знал Юру. Знал, что это заводит его, что он получает моральное удовлетворение от таких игр и может продержаться довольно долго, пока не дойдет до удовольствий физических. И Отабек знал, что когда они остаются одни, Юра становится потрясающе, бесстыдно чувственным.

Как тут стало жарко! А ведь Отабек был уверен, что выключил обогреватель.

Закончив с прихорашиванием, чем он и занимался-то, по большому счету, чтоб скоротать время, Отабек вернулся на прежнее место и сел возле столика, где было разложено все, что могло понадобиться этой ночью. Он оглядел это великолепие — от одного только вида нетерпение нарастало — и все равно начал перебирать содержимое. Чего там только не было: несметное количество пакетиков со смазкой — их должно было хватить надолго, — несколько презервативов на случай, если они вдруг изменят мнение о незащищенном сексе, несколько бутылок с водой и спортивными напитками для восполнения энергии и сил, упаковка влажных салфеток для не столь захватывающей, но неизбежной части вечера, и кое-что еще, чего Отабек, признаться, и не ожидал вовсе. Помимо этого на столе рядом с аккуратно сложенной атласной лентой лежала небольшая плоская черная коробочка с петелькой, напоминавшая подарочный футляр для колье. Это и был подарок, но отнюдь не украшение.

— У меня тут для тебя кое-то есть, — перед тем, как уйти переодеться, сказал Юра и вручил Отабеку коробочку, перевязанную лентой с роскошным бантом. — Именно для тебя. Погоди, не открывай пока. — Щеки его порозовели, он сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил: — М-м… Просто… глянь, пока я там готовлюсь. Если понравится — оставь на виду на столе. Если нет, просто убери куда-нибудь, я не буду поднимать тему.

Вспомнив о Юриной просьбе, Отабек протянул руку к коробочке и открыл ее уже уже не в первый раз: внутри она была обтянута темно-зеленым мягким бархатом, и можно было бы предположить, что там окажется золото или ювелирное украшение. Но нет: там, на бархате, лежала маленькая стальная анальная пробка, которая сначала произвела противоположный эффект на Отабека, так как выглядело это все как пранк. Но чем дальше — тем больше ему казалось, что игрушка смотрится как родная в этой прекрасной упаковке — с гладкой стальной поверхностью, отполированной настолько, что Отабек мог увидеть в ней свое отражение, неожиданно элегантной формой, округлым выпуклым концом напоминая слезинку, вытянутая и сужающаяся к концу, с петлей — ручкой и ограничителем одновременно. Предмет ощущался удивительно тяжелым при своих скромных размерах и казался совсем маленьким, даже в самой широкой точке, — и это скорее интриговало, чем пугало. Юра выбрал это специально для него, исключительно для его удовольствия.

Вот теперь Отабек был уверен, что забыл выключить обогреватель.

Коробочку он захлопнул и положил обратно на прикроватный столик, как и проинструктировал Юра. В этот самый момент щелкнул замок, дверь распахнулась… Отабек разом забыл обо всех обогревателях.


	3. Chapter 3

— Я не слишком долго?

Сердце неистово заколотилось у самого горла, но такая ерунда не помешала ему выдохнуть:

— Ты стоишь ожидания.

В усмешке Юры читалось: «Ну еще бы!»

О, он безусловно стоил! Волосы Юра зачесал назад и собрал в высокий хвост две боковые пряди. Яркая алая помада на губах приковывала взгляд, а иссиня-черная подводка делала глаза еще ярче. Тоненькие лямки удерживали на плечах шелковый малиновый пеньюар с вырезом почти до середины груди. По подолу шли черные кружева, а под ними можно было разглядеть плотный верх гладких черных чулок.

Юра теребил в пальцах бретельку, и ногти его были выкрашены в самый яркий алый цвет, который Отабек мог только себе вообразить.

— Ложись, — велел Юра, махнув в сторону постели. И когда Отабек подчинился, прошелся вперед и назад, покачивая бедрами, высоко подняв голову и цокая каблуками — Отабек их не видел, зато отлично слышал.

— Наслаждаешься зрелищем? — спросил Юра, забравшись на матрас. Без сомнений, он заметил, что ширинка Отабека натянулась.

— Разве можно меня в этом винить?

Юра подобрался ближе. Коленями он раздвинул Отабеку ноги и ловко расправился с пряжкой, пуговицей и молнией.

— Думаю, нет, — хмыкнул Юра и высвободил член Отабека из штанов. — Потому что мне тоже нравится вот это зрелище.

Устроившись на животе поудобнее, он провел языком по стволу. Отабек вздрогнул, когда кончик языка коснулся уздечки.

— Бека, надо, чтобы он стал гораздо тверже.

— Продолжай, и-и… — голос Отабека сорвался, когда язык быстро прошел по головке.

— И? — протянул Юра. Он-то уже развлекался по полной.

Отабек облизнулся — во рту так быстро пересыхало.

— И он станет твердым очень, очень скоро.

— Знаю. Для чего, думаешь, я это делаю? — Вопрос не требовал ответа, просто еще одно напоминание: этой ночью Юра делал что хотел, а Отабек здесь был всего лишь инструментом для его удовольствия. Очень жаждущий доставить это удовольствие, но все-таки инструмент.

Но это понимание не меняло того, как здорово ощущались губы Юры, пусть он лишь играл с Отабеком и делал все напоказ: длинно и неспешно скользил по члену языком, касался его алыми губами, и хитро поглядывал — эти взгляды стали еще хитрее, когда Отабек застонал в голос и растекся по матрасу.

— Что-то ты слишком расслабился, — сказал Юра чуть раздраженно. Его рука продолжала ритмично скользить по члену. — Тебе нужно какое-то занятие.

— Так придумай мне занятие.

— Хм, — Юра прижал ладонь к подбородку, будто бы задумавшись. В уголке губ размазалась помада.

— Почему бы тебя не подготовить меня к вот этому? — он стукнул пальцем по члену Отабека, отчего тот качнулся.

Слова умерли на губах Отабека. Он просто кивнул. Несколько раз.

Юра с охотой принял это за ответ. Он опустился на четвереньки и подобрался ближе. Бретелька сползла с плеча. Блестящие губы вдруг оказались так близко к его, и Отабека вопреки его сегодняшней роли прошибло невыносимым желание прижаться к этим губам. Его тело само подалось вперед, но поздно: Юра успел стремительно развернуться, не задев ничего своими каблуками-стилетами, и теперь все также стоял на четвереньках, но лицом от него. Никак не поцеловать.

Но затем губы Юры снова обхватили его член, и Отабеку открылся такой потрясающий вид на задницу, что жаловаться было грех.

Отабек заставил себя расслабить руки, и они легли Юре на икры, прямо возле колен. Оттуда он двинулся дальше вверх по тончайшей ткани, от одного прикосновения к которой мурашки бежали по коже; большим пальцем проследил линию почему-то завораживающего шва. По нему добрался до резинки, плотно облегающей стройные бедра, оттуда — к обнаженной коже, гладкой, мягкой, красивой, скрытой за лишней тканью. Отабек не мог больше медлить — он задрал подол пеньюара, открывая себе вид на все сразу.

Одежды там оказалось больше, чем Отабек ожидал: туго натянутые тесемки соединяли чулки с кружевным поясом, под которым были трусики леопардовой расцветки — той самой, которую Отабек ожидал увидеть не только у туфель. И одновременно одежды было меньше: эти трусики едва ли даже можно было назвать бельем, потому что по низу их шел разрез, который выставлял напоказ абсолютно все, что только можно выставить напоказ.

Его парень надел леопардовые трусики с прорезью. Его парень купил леопардовые трусики с прорезью. Его парень решил, что самый лучший способ рассказать ему об этих леопардовых трусиках с прорезью — это просто сунуть задницу в леопардовых трусиках с прорезью ему под нос.

Его парень невозможно охрененный!

Вслепую Отабек выхватил пакетик со смазкой, надорвал и неловко выдавил на пальцы, швырнул упаковку куда-то в сторону. Как и обещала сочная картинка, запахло клубникой — сильно, но не раздражающе-ядрено. Чистой и пока ничем не пахнущей рукой он схватил ягодицу Юры, просто созданную для хватания, отвел ее в сторону, открывая себе вид на тугую розовую дырку, которая пока еще выглядела невинной и тесной, — дырка, которую он будет трахать сегодня столько, сколько Юра сочтет нужным.

Конечно, Отабек знал, что Юра может выдержать очень многое, но все-таки начал неспешно: его пальцы массировали вход и скользили по чувствительным нервным окончаниям, гладили промежность, чтобы расслабить и помочь подготовиться, и все это в ленивом и высасывающем мозг ритме, в котором двигались губы на его члене. Очень скоро Юра начал крутить задницей — сигнал, значение которого Отабек накрепко усвоил: «Давай уже!» Что показательно, Юра предпочел дать понять жестом, а не прямым текстом приказал поднажать; это работало — вот и все.

Отабек протолкнул палец внутрь, следом еще один — пошло легче, чем он ожидал. Наверное, Юра не сидел, сложа руки, когда они были далеко друг от друга — те фото, которые он слал Отабеку, говорили сами за себя. Может, и прошлой ночью Юра тоже не удержался и трахал себя пальцами — задница задрана, лицо в подушку, рукой пытается доставить себя хотя бы бледную тень того наслаждения, что он получал сейчас. Этот образ наложился на картину прямо перед его глазами, на то, как пальцы с влажным звуком снова и снова исчезают внутри, как невероятно сильно сжимается дырка и подрагивают бедра, и как он сбивается на полустоне, когда Отабек сгибает пальцы внутри. Но, черт, как бы ему ни нравилось то, как бесстыдно выставлен напоказ в этой позе Юра, Отабек хотел бы видеть его лицо, когда он делает ему хорошо и служит каждому его желанию.

Его накрыло порывом кое-что попробовать. То, о чем много раз слышал, видел и о чем порой задумывался. Может быть, причина была в потребности угодить или в скрытой жажде унизиться еще больше, или его губы все еще хотели контакта, в которому ему отказали, или ему казалось, что Юра должен быть как следует вознагражден за то, что сделал эту ночь явью. А может, дело было в простом любопытстве. В любом случае хотелось так сильно, что он отбросил все сомнения, подтянул Юру к себе еще ближе и провел языком по промежности и входу. Смазка оказалась не только с запахом, но и со вкусом — на удивление приятным.

Но не это сейчас было важно, потому что Юра дернулся, каблук стукнул по изголовью всего в паре сантиметров от лица Отабека.

Юра дернулся, обернулся и выпалил:

— Что это сейчас было? Ты что… Ты мне задницу лизнул?

Да. И почему-то в голову пришел только одно объяснение:

— Ты сунул ее мне в лицо. Я решил, что ты имел в виду именно это.

Тишина с каждой минутой становилась все напряженнее. Он облажался?

— Так, ладно, — заговорил Юра тихо, отведя взгляд, на мгновение перестав быть властным и требовательным. — Думаю, я это не имел в виду, — он замолк ненадолго. — А ты сам как?

Теперь, когда голова чуть прочистилась от безумного порыва, ответ был кристально ясен:

— Юр, я просто хочу сделать тебе хорошо. Если тебе может понравиться, я хочу это сделать.

— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, так? — фыркнул Юра, хохотнул и снова вернулся к своей роли и уверенности, которая ему так шла. — Я дозволяю тебе в прямом смысле целовать мне задницу.

Отабек с облегчением выдохнул, втянул сладкий аромат и с нетерпением снова потянулся к Юре.

Он начал не спеша, пока еще не разобравшись толком, что делать и что может нравиться Юре. Чем-то это напоминало, как он в первый раз ласкал Юру ртом и пытался понять, как нужно двигать губами и языком, чтобы добиться самых ярких реакций, сделать то, что заставит стонать в голос. В своих смутных, случайных фантазиях он думал, что будет более сдержанным, может, более аккуратным, но стоило только услышать долгое «Да-а-а» в ответ на движения языка почти у самого входа, как все барьеры, которые были или должны были быть у Отабека, рухнули. Все, чего он теперь хотел — это вот так облизывать, целовать, засасывать и бесстыдно трахать языком дырку Юры, впиваться пальцами в упругие бедра, чтобы притянуть ближе, еще ближе, и чтобы ноги по обе стороны от его головы дрожали, и не прекращались эти божественные музыкальные звуки, срывающиеся с Юриных губ. Отабеку сейчас было даже плевать на собственный член, который почти болел от желания.

— Черт… побери, Бека, — проскулил Юра, скребя ногтями по штанине. — Ебать… Пальцы, сейчас!

Отабек тут же подчинился. Он то ласкал Юру языком, то вталкивался в чистую, пахнующую клубникой задницу, расслабленную и скользкую, утыкался носом между ягодицами, постанывая в хлюпающую от влаги кожу — удовольствие от того, что он доставляет удовольствие, и даже смутная извращенность делала все только лучше.

-Так, все, — выдохнул Юра, отодвигая задницу от лица Отабека — он инстинктивно подался вперед, чтобы хоть немного еще… — Это, блядь… Выеби меня, живо.

Юра потянулся назад, с удивительной текучей грацией схватил пару пакетиков смазки с тумбочки. И вот он оседлал Отабека. Они вновь оказались лицом к лицу, и Юра вновь управлял ситуацией, вот только лицо теперь стало гораздо краснее — куда краснее, этот цвет мог даже поспорить с алым цветом губ.

— Так, — выдохнул Юра и откинул волосы в сторону, — не вздумай загордиться, но… где ты научился так круто это делать?

Да, он не мог не загордиться.

— Не знаю, Юр. Я ни с кем этого не делал.

— Да, знаю, поэтому я… — он запнулся, покачал головой и выдавил остаток смазки себе на ладонь. — Ладно, похуй. Ты сейчас хорошо поработал, поэтому первый раунд будет совсем не сложным.

Он позволил каплям неожиданно холодной смазки упасть на кожу — пресс Отабека невольно напрягся. Мягкими, нежными руками Юра размазал все по его животу, а потом вытер руки о простыни. Почему бы и нет? Все равно скоро здесь будет еще больше бардака.

— Скажи, что я должен делать, — попросил Отабек, и эти слова было так легко произнести.

— Все, что от тебя требуется, — начал Юра, и его голос звучал вызывающе ровно, — красавчик, так это лежать на спине, выглядеть охуенно горячо в этом твоем пиджаке, и у тебя должен стоять, пока я не кончу. — Не меняя интонаций, он оседлал Отабека, проехавшись промежностью по всей длине его члена. — Ты же постараешься ради меня, правда?

Это был риторический вопрос, потому что Юра не терял времени даром и, подразнив немного, уверенно обхватил член и пристроил его к своей приоткрытой дырке. Отабек не посмел отвести взгляд от Юриного лица, пока тот опускался вниз сантиметр за сантиметром, медленно, но не останавливаясь ни на секунду — Отабек даже моргнуть не смел, чтобы ни упустить ни единого оттенка эмоций: того, как Юра закусывал кроваво-красную губу, как заламывались брови, какой тихий довольный звук он издал, когда опустился до конца.

— Черт, — простонал он, легко покачивая бедрами. — Даже лучше, чем я помню.

Отабек тоже сорвался на стон, едва только ощутив сладкое трение тела о тело. Да, лучше, чем он помнил, и тому была очень простая причина — ощущалось все совсем иначе. Долгожданные тепло и давление усилились и смиксовались по-новому. А ведь Юра еще даже не начал толком двигаться.

Тут Юра стал покачиваться вверх и вниз, на секунду выпуская Отабека наружу — и снова садясь на его член. Воздух вышибло из легких; да даже эти небольшие движения были просто чудом; они одни уже искушали схватить Юру за бедра и начать вколачиваться в него немедленно. Он сопротивлялся. Было совсем не просто, но Юра четко озвучил приказ: не дергаться и лежать красиво.

— Так нравится больше? — спросил Юра. — Вставлять мне без резинки?

— Да, — на выдохе.

— Насколько лучше?

— Намного.

— Не терпится почувствовать, каково будет спустить в меня? — Юра самодовольно улыбнулся. — Но не забудь, у тебя должно…

— Стоять, пока ты не кончишь.

— Правильно, — нежно сказал Юра, приподнявшись так, что внутри осталась одна только головка. — Как бы хорошо… — движение вниз. Воздух вышибло из легких, — тебе ни было, не вздумай кончать до меня.

Хорошо, что вчера он подрочил, иначе бы точно уже нарушил приказ.

Юра двигался все быстрее, он перешел к глубоким и резким толчкам, каждый из которых доводил Отабека почти до предела и просто так классно ощущался. Ладонями Юра упирался в грудь Отабека, чтобы двигать бедрами снова, снова, пока не нащупал тот самый угол, который доводил до экстаза.

— Твой член, он… нихуя себе хуй… — вдруг сказал Юра. И если сначала это сбило с толку, то потом эйфория в его голосе — о, она говорила о том, что не только Отабека тащит от траха без резинки.

Довольное «ах!» — Юра насадился под тем самым идеальный углом, снова и снова, в медленном, но непреклонном ритме. То, как он двигался, завораживало: сильные мускулистые бедра, напряженные крепкие руки, длинные золотые волосы, струящиеся по плечам, чарующие текучие складки пеньюара. Полупрозрачная ткань натягивалась и, под ней Отабек почти видел, как…

— Эй! — Юра пощелкал пальцами перед лицом Отабека. — Мои глаза выше.

Отабек запнулся, пробормотал:

— Извини, я не знал, что мне нельзя…

Юра фыркнул, пальцем скользнул по горлу Отабека.

— Можно. Просто хотелось сказать это.

— Вот, — выдохнул Юра, приподнял подол, и кровь застучала у Отабека в ушах. — Рассмотри как следует.

Легчайшее движение — и его роскошный член оказался выставлен напоказ, покрасневший и налившийся кровью, с блестящей каплей, скользящей вниз по головке, покачивающийся в заданном Юрой ритме. Ткань вокруг, такая гладкая и шелковистая — о, эти женские украшения так волнующе контрастировали с мужским телом — один только взгляд на эту картину пьянил.

— Я так скучал, — то ли в агонии, то ли в экстазе выдохнул Юра. — Сейчас.

Он перехватил Отабека за запястье и притянул его руку к своему члену — невозможно было неверно истолковать его намерения.

— Подрочи мне.

Отабек с жаром подчинился, провел рукой по всей длине — наконец-то ему позволено позаботиться о Юре, как давно хотелось. Тот был уже на пределе, медлить не стоило, и Отабек сразу же задвигал рукой сильно, жестко, но не грубо. Мышцы хорошо помнили, каких прикосновений жаждет сейчас Юра, а собственное удовольствие могло и подождать. Отабек двигал рукой по члену, проходясь по всей длине, и Юрины слова, реакции, а еще чудесное ощущение, что он стал кем-то — чем-то — используемым только для того, чтобы Юра достиг оргазма — все это лишь подстегивало. И да — вскоре доминирующая аура развеялась, вытесненная чем-то агрессивным, примитивным, жадным. Больше не было нужды в поддразниваниях или намеках — осталось одно только жадное движение.

Юра кончил с именем Отабека на губах, глубоко прогнувшись, вздрагивая, оставляя на руках, манжетах, рубашке брызги спермы.

— Кончай в меня — Бека, давай!

Юрин приказ, такой откровенный, прозвучал так, словно ему это нужно как вода, как воздух, и, черт, это тоже заводило.

Отабек перехватил Юру за бедра, размазав — плевать! — по одежде сперму и начал вбиваться в его сжимающуюся дырку резко и жестко. Слишком долго он балансировал на краю, и теперь каждое движение ощущалось так ярко, что, наконец, он потерялся в этом жаре, и кончил глубоко внутри Юры.

— Я чувствую, как ты пульсируешь, — голос Юры звучал сорванно — Отабек его едва расслышал. Он упал вперед, грудь к груди, и лицо Отабека оказалось в этих идеально гладких руках, мягкие губы прижались к его, заглушая любой возможный звук — но не полностью, о нет, далеко не полностью; стон за стоном вырывался из его горла, пока он изливался внутри Юры. Тело Юры, руки Юры, Юрин рот, его задница — да, особенно задница — все было таким горячим, приводило его в полный экстаз, к приходу, причиной которого был Юрий Плисецкий.

Юра приподнялся, размыкая их губы — носом потерся о нос, они жадно вдыхали один и тот же воздух.

— Хорошо? — почти прошептал Юра. Вопрос был без подвоха — крошечный шажок от доминирующей роли.

— О, да-а, — пробормотал Отабек, с трудом приходя в себя, хотя обычно так зависал после оргазма Юра. От этой мысли накатило ленивое осознание, насколько же ему было сейчас хорошо. — Тебе как?

— Блядь, охуенно, — быстрым поцелуем Юра подкрепил свои слова. Уютное молчание длилось, пока Юра не облизнул губы и не спросил: — А откуда клубничный вкус?

— От смазки.

— А что у тебя во рту… — Юра запнулся и замер. Молчание за этим последовало куда менее уютное, пока он не заржал наконец. — Ну епт… — фыркнул он, — Получается, мы оба вылизали мне зад.

Юра поднялся, давая Отабеку разглядеть себя получше — мягкие складки в уголках полуприкрытых довольных глаз, и золотые волоски, выбившиеся из хвоста.

Такой красивый, когда довольный, такой красивый, когда счастлив… В Отабеке вспыхнула раскаленная добела жажда помочь этой невероятной красоте еще больше раскрыться.— Юра… — сказал он ровно, хоть в голове еще не развеялся туман. — Что я могу для тебя сделать?

Юрины глаза широко распахнулись, но в следующий миг он прищурился и хитро посмотрел на Отабека — взгляд, ставший еще ярче из-за накрашенных ресниц.

— Эй, Бек, придержи коней. Я даже с члена слезть не успел.

И без малейшего намека на то, что хочет слезть, Юра потянулся к стоящей на тумбочке бутылке с водой, прижался ярко накрашенными губами к горлышку и сделал пару глотков. Отабек не мог оторвать взгляд, потому что, черт, даже это завораживало.

— Хочешь?

Юру. Воды. Плевать. Он жадно закивал головой.

— Кажется, в этот раз все сделал я, — поддразнил Юра с показным недовольством.

— Так дай мне дело!

Он не поддразнивал и не шутил больше. Он молил искренне, открыто.

— Именно для это ты здесь и нужен, — широкая улыбка обнажила зубы на мгновение перед последним глотком. И когда он ставил бутылку обратно на тумбочку, он замешкался немного, его глаза загорелись — и Отабек оторвал взгляд от Юры, чтобы посмотреть, что же там такое. И вот, та самая понтовая коробочка, которую Отабек оставил на виду, теперь была у Юры в руках — сердце Отабека забилось еще чаще.

— Я думал оставить ее на потом, ну, когда ты заслужишь, — Юра тряхнул коробочку, внутри что-то загремело. — Но я чертовский щедрый сегодня и так хорошо прокатился на твоем члене, так что разрешаю открыть подарок сейчас.

Эти слова, должно быть, замкнули в голове Отабека какие-то контакты, потому что единственное, что он мог сказать на это, было:

— Спасибо.

Юра поднял бровь.

— Хм, а горячо, — сказал наконец он, явно ошарашенный собственной реакцией. — Тебе стоит благодарить меня чаще.

Все-таки хорошие манеры пригодились — пусть и в такой нестандартной ситуации.

Юра слез с обмякшего, но еще очень чувствительного члена, послав по телу Отабека дрожь.

— Ложись на бок, — приказал он.

И когда Отабек подчинился, шлепнул его по отставленной ягодице — просто так, и для самого Отабека этого уже было достаточно. Должно быть, на коже остался след, так горело место удара. Да, горело оно просто чудесно.

— Подтяни колени.

Он подчинился, насколько позволяли ему полуспущенные брюки, повернулся и увидел, как Юра достает блестящую пробку из коробки и покрывает ее смазкой. Яркий лак на ногтях сделал эти бледные, тонкие пальцы еще более завораживающими; этот цвет буквально пылал и заставлял следить не отрываясь за движениями, их грацией, аккуратностью. И какими бы нежными эти пальцы ни казались, Отабек знал, сколько в них силы и какую власть они имеют над ним — власть, малую толику которой он ощутил, когда Юра размазал излишек смазки по краям его дырки. И наконец-то — раскрывая его, впиваясь пальцами во все еще горящую плоть, — Юра надавил кончиком игрушки на его вход. От прикосновения холодного металла Отабек взрогнул.

— Все нормально?

— М-м…

— Хорошо.

Юра прижал пробку ко входу и надавил немного — так, чтобы вошел только самый кончик, дать почувствовать: вот оно. Юра водил пробкой медленно, кругами, то и дело давая ей выскользнуть наружу, неспешно готовя тело Отабека к тому, что будет дальше. Иногда давление становилось немного сильнее, и Отабек думал, что вот-вот, уже, сейчас на короткий миг станет неловко и немного неприятно. Но затем Юра отступал, продолжая дразнить намеком на вторжение. Неспешная подготовка, короткие вспышки желания, чтобы Юра добрался уже до его задницы — все это сводило Отабека с ума. Ему уже было хорошо. Ему уже было очень хорошо, но он хотел почувствовать больше, почувствовать все.

Он хотел, чтобы Юра дал ему это все.

— Юра, пожалуйста.

Взлетели накрашенные ресницы:

— Что это было?

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Отабек, и эта его жажда прозвучала в голосе еще отчетливее.

— «Пожалуйста» что? — жестко переспросил Юра. Его ногти впились в ягодицу Отабека — наверняка останутся следы. — О чем ты просишь?

— Я хочу внутрь. Пожалуйста, Юра, вставь мне.

Он сказал — и словно бы каждый мускул в его теле замер в предвкушении. Отабек не был уверен, что больше раскрывает его перед Юрой — то, как он выставил задницу напоказ, или произнесенное вслух желание. Но эта открытость, уязвимость — только они давали такой кайф. И судя по довольной улыбке, Юра тоже кайфовал от них вовсю.

— Вот видишь, надо было только попросить, — сказал с улыбкой он, нежно надавливая на пробку, и дыхание Отабека сбилось.

Он еще попытался дышать ровно, когда почувствовал, что вот оно: его тело раскрывается, принимая самую широкую часть, — и подавился стоном. Рефлекторно он прикрыл рот ладонью — ошибка, о последствиях которой он не подумал.

— Эй, — прикрикнул Юра и чувствительно шлепнул Отабека по руке, — вот это прекращай.

Отабек подчинился, потому что как иначе? — но стало любопытно, что Юра сделал бы, если бы он заупрямился, как бы заставил его слушаться, как больно бы сделал. Над этой фантазией он задумался, пусть и на одну секунду до того как его рука вернулась на простыню.

— Вот так-то лучше, — мягко сказал Юра. — Я хочу услышать, как тебе нравится мой подарок.

И он получил то, что хотел, в следующую же секунду, когда загнал пробку до конца, чтобы она притерлась выступом к простате. Она подошла идеально: достаточно маленькая, чтобы Отабек мог принять ее без проблем, и достаточно большая, чтобы приятно растягивать, а заметный вес делал ощущение более отчетливым, словно компенсируя небольшой размер. Отабеку уже начинало нравиться, но потом Юра двинул запястьем так легко и медленно — о, это был определенно самый лучший подарок в жизни. Ему не пришлось даже задумываться о том, чтобы показать свою благодарность — беззвучные ругательства и так рвались с его губ, а на простыне подмокало пятно прямо под головкой его полностью вставшего члена.

— О, ты быстро, — Юра прижал ладони к груди, показывая как он тронут — пальцы красиво легли на вырез его пеньюара. — Тебе и правда понравилось.

— Конечно понравилось, — хрипло сказал Отабек, — это же твой подарок.

— Ага, подлиза, — со стоном Юра махнул рукой в сторону. — Давай, поднимайся, ну.

Юра хотел, чтобы он поднялся — и Отабеку не нужно было иной причины. Он просто встал на ноги, немного неуклюже — полуспущенные штаны и кое-что внутри, что он ощущал при каждом неловком движении, пока полз к изножью кровати. И когда он поднялся на ноги, то увидел, что Юра сидит именно там, где дожидался его Отабек, и роется в целой груде пакетиков со смазкой.

— Готов ко второму кругу? — спросил Юра и надорвал пакетик с нарисованным на нем кокосом. Аромат чуть-чуть успокаивал, а вот все остальное — ровно наоборот.

— Более чем.

— Так и думал, — Юра выдавил все содержимое прямо на член Отабека, не озаботившись тем, чтобы размазать, откинулся на локти и согнул колено — одна нога уперлась в край матраса.

— Правила те же. Я кончаю первым, — отчетливо приказал Юра. — Понял?

— Да, Юр.

— Хороший мальчик.

Похвала растеклась по нервам Отабека, а в следующее мгновение — он не успел даже моргнуть — Юрины роскошные ноги взлетели вверх в балетном движении, демонстрируя швы на чулках от самого верха туфель. Но, да, как бы эти швы ни были необъяснимо притягательны, они не могли сравниться другим зрелищем — тем, как пальцы с маняще накрашенными ногтями раскрывали розовую, уже растянутую дырку, из которой стекали капли густой спермы.

Ничего более развратного Отабек никогда еще не видел — и только ему позволено было это видеть. Только он один мог сотворить такое.

— А теперь просто выеби… А-ах!

Приказ Юры был выполнен и оборван в одно мгновение, когда Отабек подхватил Юру под колени и вбился в горячую скользкую задницу, вырвав такой сладкий стон. Этот стон призывал Отабека двигаться, дать Юре то, что он хочет… ну или должен был. Но Отабек замер на месте, сбитый с толку тем, как движения внутри Юры заставили сжаться его собственную дырку. Ничего особенного вроде бы, но это был первый раз, когда ему было что сжимать.

Так хорошо!

— Эй! — рыкнул Юра, хлопнув ногой по плечу Отабека. — Не тормози!

Но как бы здорово ему ни было, ничто не должно было мешать главной цели: чтобы Юре было хорошо. Держа эту цель в уме, он начал покачивать бедрами, давая себе короткие передышки, но с каждым движением мышцы так правильно сжимались — и чем дальше, тем правильнее. Его стойкость, впрочем, скоро была вознаграждена — тем, как Юра откинулся на кровать, как его пальцы стиснули простынь, как он глядел на Отабека, полуприкрыв глаза, стиснув зубы, улыбаясь и стонами умоляя о большем.

И Отабек давал ему больше, подавался вперед, почти складывая своего гибкого парня пополам, да почти закидывая ноги ему за голову — отбрасывая прочь все то, что мешало ему просто вколачиваться внутрь быстро и жестко, долбить Юру так, как тот просто обожал.

И то, как Юрина дырка сжималась на его члене, практически засасывала его, когда он пытался вытащить, а затем погружался внутрь, решительно отказываясь оставаться незаполненным — это уже должно было быть чересчур. Но он ощущал не просто жар — он сгорал в адском пламени, и все благодаря металлической пробке, которая плотно притерлась к такому чувствительному месту, без Юры так часто и незаслуженно забываемому, что он и не думал, что оно так жаждет прикосновений — по правде говоря, настолько, что каждое движение его бедер — шлепок кожи по коже, скрип кровати — отзывалось выстрелом револьвера в «русской рулетке», где была всего одна пустая камора. И он вновь и вновь прокручивал барабан. Надеялся на удачу. Держал ствол у виска, потому что если Юра хочет — он это получит.

— Давай, Бека, сильнее!

И он трахал сильнее, так сильно, как только мог, не доходя до предела сам. Но Юре было этого мало, и чтобы донести это до Отабека, он высвободил руку и шлепнул его по заднице.

Как на спусковой крючок нажал.

Граница, на которой держался Отабек до этого, была не сравнима с этим свободным падением — каждый нерв в его теле пылал от перенапряжения. Одно ощущение тянуло за собой другое: Юра обхватывает его так туго; он сам туго сжимался вокруг пробки — ноги дрожали, да как он еще на ногах держался? Он задыхался, мышцы горели, пересохло горло, последние капли спермы с члена брызнули в Юру.

Мир вокруг снова обрел объем и перестал расплываться перед глазами, стоило только увидеть все еще сложенного пополам Юру и его лицо.

Юра был совсем не в восторге.

Он рванул Отабека за галстук и оказался с ним лицом к лицу. Узел затянулся немного и давил на горло. Мозг и на это тоже отозвался удовольствием.

— Ты что, вот сейчас кончил? — Юра удерживал его за галстук как за поводок. — До меня?

Это точно была угроза. В животе скрутило узлом, не совсем от вины и не совсем от страха, не от того, что он мог понять, пока не мог… до момента, когда Юра ослабил хватку на галстуке и провел по нему кончиками пальцев, снова и снова, словно загипнотизированный.

Он поднял глаза и ошарашенно спросил:

— Значит… мы переходим к той части, где мне нужно тебя наказать?

И тогда-то Отабек понял, что-то, что он нарушил правила, вызывает не вину и не страх, а возбуждение. Он был хорошим мальчиком, слушался и заслужил Юрину похвалу, получил такой подарок за свое бесспорное подчинение. Но теперь он не справился. Ему предстояло узнать, что сделает Юра с Отабеком, который вел себя плохо.

Ночь становилась все лучше и лучше.


	4. Chapter 4

— Не слишком туго? — спросил Юра из-за спины.

— Нет вроде.

— Попробуй подвигаться.

Отабек подергал руками, поводил плечами из стороны в сторону, насколько позволял собственный галстук, обвязанный вокруг запястий. Туго, да, но можно было бы выпутаться при желании. Не то чтобы оно у него было.

— Нормально.

— Хорошо, — сказал Юра. — Повернись.

Он повернулся лицом к Юре. Тот сидел на кровати, скрестив лодыжки. Отабек прикипел взглядом к налитому, красному члену, который явно требовал внимания. А поскольку руки его были связаны за спиной, способ это внимание доставить оставался один.

Так что команда «на колени» не удивила, но… взволновала.

Он опустился на пол, сначала на одно колено (и это точно была не та ситуация, в которой он представлял порой себя стоящим перед Юрой на одном колене), потом на второе — как мог аккуратно, учитывая все еще дрожащие ноги и пробку, которая по-прежнему была внутри. Юра подвинулся на самый край кровати, как можно ближе к Отабеку.

— Мне не нужно говорить тебе, что делать, м? — поддразнил он, широко разводя ноги. Только вид этих упругих бедер, туго обтянутых резинками чулок, мог бы скрасить Отабеку не один одинокий вечер в будущем. Зрелище было потрясающее.

— Открой рот, Бека, — Юра обхватил себя ладонью у основания.

И Отабеку следовало бы молча открыть рот — о да, еще как следовало, — так что он и сам удивляется звуку своего голоса.

— И это мое наказание? — вопрос вполне искренний — невинный, на самом деле — он не планировал этот акт неповиновения. Но Юра явно воспринял это именно так.

— И что это было? — Юра явно давал ему возможность исправиться.

Только Отабек, сам не осознавая, по глупости или намеренно, не стал ей пользоваться.

— Я еще понимаю, галстук, но минет? Мне нравится тебе отсасывать.

— Я в курсе. И у тебя отлично получается. Наказание может подождать. А сейчас просто исправь свой проеб.

Он кивнул на свой стояк, оставленный в прошлый раз без внимания; на головке поблескивали капли предъэякулята. Отабек не знал, как сильно Юра сердится на него на самом деле, насколько он играет в данный момент и насколько серьезен, но одно было очевидно: это заводило его не по-детски. Его возбуждение ощущалось почти физически: воздух словно сгущался, наполняясь жаром и терпкой сладостью. От него словно исходила какая-то аура. Колдунство.

Невероятное ощущение.

— А теперь заткнись, Бек, и открой уже, блядь, рот.

Отабек и не думал указывать, что Юра фактически сказал выполнить два противоположных действия. Он просто подчинился, давая желаемое и с благодарностью принимая то, что ему давали. Юра, однако, не нежничал.

Страшно даже подумать, сколько лет Отабек провел в странной фиксации на Юрии Плисецком, впечатленный тем, как он двигается, так изящно и в то же время мощно; пораженный его силой, захваченный врасплох этим непримиримым взглядом. Страшно подумать, как Отабек вообще решился приблизиться тогда, просто ради возможности говорить с ним, проводить время вместе, и возможно — только возможно — стать друзьями с кем-то, кого он так боготворил. Страшно подумать, как Юра вот так просто подпустил его еще ближе, хотя Отабек и представить не мог, что его обожание может перерасти в нечто большее.

И вот, он на коленях с наслаждением сосет член Юрия Плисецкого. С ума сойти. Жизнь — странная штука. И прекрасная.

— Бля, Бека, — выдохнул Юра, вплетая пальцы Отабеку в волосы. — Обожаю твой рот.

Юрины руки быстро задали свой ритм, снова и снова опуская голову Отабека, не давая проявить и капли инициативы, стирая все сомнения в том, кто тут главный. Это не был обычный минет, когда Отабек мог не торопясь растягивать удовольствие, впечатывая в память все изгибы Юриного тела, ощущая его языком и губами, доставлять удовольствие и в то же время играть, когда Юра был полностью в его власти. Ничего подобного. Сейчас Юра просто использовал его рот, чтобы кончить наконец, — быстро, мокро, громко.

Не Отабек отсасывал — Юра трахал его рот.

— Ты бы сейчас себя видел, — голос у Юры немного дрожал. Он усмехнулся, дернув бедрами. — Тебе нравится.

Отабек и не пытался отрицать. Слюна размазывалась по щекам, стекала по подбородку, и вытереть было нечем. На глазах выступили слезы — член доставал почти до горла, комната наполнилась влажными, придушенными звуками. Он старался взять глубже, на всю длину, даже когда Юра сам надавливал. Хотелось заставить его стонать, задыхаться, дрожать от наслаждения.

Как же он влип. Как же он его любит.

Юра предупредил всего за секунду, но Отабеку хватило — он и так был на пике предвкушения, и никогда еще не был так готов. Волоски по всему телу встали дыбом от возбуждения, когда в рот плеснуло горячим и терпким; Юра крепко держал его голову подрагивающими ладонями, и Отабек послушно глотал. Но несмотря на искренний и почти непристойный его энтузиазм, изо рта быстро начало выливаться. Юра отодвинулся с удовлетворенным выдохом. Очередная струйка потекла по подбородку.

— Ты там ок? — сонная расслабленность на Юрином лице сменилась беспокойством, хватка в волосах ослабла, и пальцы мягко погладили висок.

— Д-да, — прохрипел Отабек, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Горло саднило, а челюсть немного свело, но он был ок. Было в этом даже что-то приятное.

Юра, кажется, был удовлетворен ответом, судя по лицу.

— У тебя тут, — он коснулся пальцем подбородка, не сдержав широкой ухмылки. — Немного…

Они оба знали, что Отабек ничего не мог с этим сделать, и Юре, кажется, нравилась эта мысль, судя по ставшей еще шире улыбке и весело прищуренным глазам.

— Мне, видимо, придется тебе немного помочь, — он наклонился, мазнув пальцами Отабеку по подбородку.

Когда Юра попытался убрать пальцы, Отабек неосознанно приоткрыл рот. Юра замер. Отабеку нравилось наблюдать, как Юра реагирует на такую простую, естественную его покорность.

Юра, удерживая его взгляд, скользнул пальцами в призывно приоткрытый рот — в словах не было нужды. Отабек обхватил губами костяшки, потрогал языком между, вокруг, по всей длине. Облизал начисто, наслаждаясь тактильным контрастом мягких подушечек и твердых ногтей, позволяя вкусовым рецепторам впитать в себя Юрин вкус, терпкий и солоноватый, и — его, — прежде чем проглотить.

Отабек облизал губы. Улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Юра.

— Воу, — выдохнул Юра тихо, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами, чуть поморщился. — В смысле…

Он кашлянул, пытаясь вернуться в образ, но не смог скрыть румянец, расползавшийся от щек к ушам. Впрочем, это ничего не меняло: Юрино минутное смущение не было поводом не подчиняться.

— Не думай, что так легко отделаешься, Бек, — Юрин голос зазвучал бархатными, опасными нотками. — Но… мм, как это называется, когда ты вознаграждаешь собаку за хорошее поведение?

— Позитивное подкрепление.

— Да, — Юра щелкнул пальцами. — Давай подкрепим твое хорошее поведение.

Юра согнулся пополам без малейшего усилия, прижался губами к губам Отабека, толкнулся в рот языком. Отабек отзывчиво потянулся, привстав на колени, как марионетка на ниточках, углубил поцелуй, жадно пытаясь получить как можно больше, пока Юра снова не отодвинулся. Но тот все же отстранился, лишь придерживая ладонью под шею так, что Отабеку пришлось снова сесть на пятки. И вот уже тают последние ощущения от поцелуя, только Юрина слюна влажно блестит на губах.

А, ну и эрекция.

— И снова здравствуй, — ласково протянул Юра. — Ты так быстро нас покинул, не был уверен, вернешься ли, — пристыдил Юра его член. Не Отабека. Его член. И ок, его члену даже не стыдно из-за того, насколько он в восторге от происходящего.

Юра уперся стопой Отабеку в голое бедро, прямо рядом с ширинкой. Не уперся даже — так, надавил слегка каблуком, скорее обозначил — несильно, но ощутимо.

— Ну что, Бека, как считаешь? — пропел Юра. Он с интересом наклонил голову к плечу и мягко качнул стопой. — Ты достаточно наказан?

От Отабека не могло укрыться то, как он смотрит на его твердый член, то, как Юрин взгляд то и дело съезжает с его лица ниже. Это отвлекало.

— Я задал тебе вопрос, — заметил Юра — в голосе уже не было прежней игривости — и коснулся плоской частью туфли его паха. — Ты достаточно наказан?

Он чуть сдвинул стопу — едва-едва, идеально контролируя движение, так, что член Отабека сдвинулся буквально на миллиметр от своего естественного положения, — но эффект, посыл… «Место». И это определенно было его место.

— Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос.

— М? — Юра вздернул бровь, его нога замерла. — Почему же?

— Это не мне решать, не так ли?

Это была наживка, прямая и бесхитростная, но это игра, в конце концов, и Юра вовсе не против поиграть

— Точняк, — довольно протянул Юра, как будто Отабек только что заслужил золотую звездочку за правильный ответ. — И кому же?

Отабек не колеблется ни секунды:

— Тебе.

— Мне, — эхом отозвался Юра с коварной улыбкой. — Все решать мне.

Он задумчиво оглядел Отабека с ног до головы и обратно. Отабек практически видел, как над его головой зажглась лампочка.

— Встань, — приказал он, спустив ноги на пол.

Отабек подчинился — поднялся осторожно, но так поспешно, как только мог со связанными руками. Юра, не тратя времени зря, принялся воплощать то, что было в его голове, и первый шаг, очевидно, подразумевал избавление Отабека от рубашки. Он проворно расправился с пуговицами, явно едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы просто не сорвать ее как есть — и в данный момент Отабек бы не возражал. Как только с последней пуговицей было покончено, Юра рванул полы рубашки в разные стороны, обнажая грудь и живот. Видимо, полное избавление от оной не было такой уж необходимостью. Отабек не успел заметить, откуда он достал помаду. Юра снял колпачок — помада была ярко-красная — без сомнения, та же, что и у него на губах.

— Постоишь смирно?

Отабек кивнул.

Видно было не очень хорошо, но он смотрел, как Юра оставил свою первую метку — вертикальную линию от соска к животу, как раз на уровне, где сгибались связанные сзади руки. Он продолжил вырисовывать длинные прямые линии под разными углами, оставляя на коже липкий след там, где касалась помада. Волоски по всему телу встали дыбом, но Отабек не шелохнулся, контролируя даже дыхание, чтобы ему было удобно. Юра полностью сосредоточился на процессе, не отвлекаясь ни на что вокруг. Закругление внизу, и снова вверх по кругу — явно «О» — и снова прямые линии, острые углы, будто точка — поверх.

— Вот, — доложил Юра, убирая помаду, и показал жестом сделать пару шагов назад и развернуться; сам встал позади, обхватил руками, прижав так близко, что связанные за спиной руки утонули в шелке, и подтащил к зеркалу, устроив подбородок на его плече.

Вытянутые линии деформировались, пересекая бугорки грудных мышц, и в целом немного косили, и были перевернуты в зеркальном отражении, но послание было вполне четким.

«МОЙ»

Мой.

— Ну, что думаешь? — он прислонился щекой к виску Отабека, любуясь своей работой.

— Все правильно, — спокойно отозвался Отабек, подзависнув над собственным отражением. Полуодетый. Растрепанный. Заклеймленный.

— Это все, что ты можешь сказать? — тихо усмехнулся ему в ухо Юра, скользя подушечками с ярко-красным маникюром вокруг ярко-красных букв, к пупку, вдоль бедра к внутренней стороне, так близко — но не достаточно близко к ноющему члену, только распаляя еще больше.

— Тебе нравится? — он прижался губами к ушной раковине. — Быть моим?

Другого ответа быть не могло.

— Да.

Поцелуй пришелся в мочку.

— Быть моей игрушкой?

— Да, — снова отозвался Отабек, на этот раз более сосредоточенно.

Юра цыкнул. Его взгляд скользнул по отражению, прежде чем снова поймать взгляд Отабека в зеркале.

— Моей сучкой.

Отабек буквально чувствовал, как закаменело прижавшееся сзади тело, чувствовал какую-то тревожность в воздухе. Юра явно задавался вопросом, не перешел ли грань, пролегающую за пределами этой игры. Хотя ему нечего было переходить. Он, казалось, ждал ответа: выражения неловкости на лице Отабека, стоп-слова или жесткого «Никогда больше не называй меня так».

Но нет, ничего из этого от Отабека он бы не дождался.

— Мне чертовски нравится быть твоей сучкой, — хрипло выдохнул он — не с какой-то там терпимостью или подыгрывая, а с чистым несдерживаемым восхищением.

Юра на секунду замолк, ошарашенный, но то, как зубы впились в кроваво-красные губы, говорило куда больше, чем сказали бы любые слова, которые они могли произвести.

— Скажи еще, Бек, — нежно пропел Юра, вдавливая ногти в кожу на животе. — Скажи мне, кто ты.

— Твоя сучка, — так сладко было это говорить.

— Моя персональная сучка, — выдохнул Юра, скользя рукой все ниже, ниже и ниже, слегка царапая кожу. Он с улыбкой прижался губами к шее Отабека, притерся полувставшим членом к заднице. — Вот это я счастливчик.

— Я счастливее, — и вот в этом Отабек был уверен на все сто. — Поверь мне.

— Окей, — Юра цыкнул. — Я проигнорирую то, что ты только что сказал, что я не прав, потому что тебе явно стоит кое-что объяснить.

Он вдруг перестал дразнить Отабека, нырнул руками вниз, обхватив одной член, а второй мошонку.

— Видишь ли, поскольку ты мой — весь мой, — этот чудесный член, — Юра сжал его, — тоже весь мой, — и еще раз — так, что стало почти больно, выбивая из Отабека что-то среднее между стоном и позорным хныканьем. — И я могу делать с ним все что захочу.

Он медленно провел ладонью от основания вверх, пока головка, обтянутая крайней плотью, не скрылась в кулаке полностью, потом обратно. Не отпуская, обошел его, нарочно стуча каблуками по полу — максимально эффектно для всего нескольких шагов. И этот эффект сложно было переоценить, как и готовность, с которой самая суть Отабека откликалась на эти звуки — звуки Юриного приближения, его желания, его власти.

— Так что я выиграл, — припечатал Юра с полным удовлетворением. — Никаких больше возражений?

— Никаких, Юра.

— Так я и думал, — его рука переместилась с теперь уже колом стоящего члена снова на грудь, к своему «МОЙ». — И ты будешь таким же послушным, пока я буду тебя трахать, как сучку, да?

— Да, Юра.

Юра наклонился, быстро поцеловав его в губы, и посмотрел так мягко и нежно, что этот взгляд можно было назвать не иначе как ангельским.

— Что же я сделал, чтобы тебя заслужить?

Отабек задавался тем же вопросом. Юра толкнул его на кровать и устроился сверху.

Отабек не ждал пощады. У Юры не было жалости. Зато, казалось, был безграничный запас энергии, попутный ветер и второе дыхание, учитывая, с каким рвением он оседлал Отабека — и не собирался останавливаться; короткие передышки выходили, только когда он менял глубину, или угол, или ракурс — всегда максимально выгодный для Отабека. Впрочем, он не растерялся и когда исчерпал все ресурсы этой позы, своей фантазии и гибкости. Он развязал Отабека, положив конец его пассивной роли и используя новые открывшиеся возможности. Заставил Отабека согнуть себя пополам, приковать к кровати, оттрахать всеми возможными способами, которые давали иллюзию того, что Отабек руководит процессом. Но только иллюзию.

Все чувства обострились — текстура кружевной ткани и нежная, липкая от пота кожа, ощущение зубов и ногтей, укусы и синяки, как дополнение к выведенному помадой заявлению. Все словно горело, прокатываясь искрами по коже и позвоночнику, и все было _слишком_ , — но Юра требовал _еще_ — и Отабеку было мало — потому что ничего не достаточно, если Юре не достаточно.

Пожалуйста, Юра, спасибо, Юра, да, Юра, да. Весь его словарный запас сократился до нескольких слов, самых нужных сейчас, и слова вырывались сами, бездумно. Весь его мыслительный процесс подчинился четкой субординации — да, но это не было бессознательно, хотя иногда так казалось — перед глазами все плыло. Было в этой полной передаче власти что-то настолько освобождающее — сочетание отсутствия контроля с беспрекословным доверием; это могло бы быть просто приятно морально, если бы не возбуждало так.

— Бля, пиздец, Бека, бляяя, — простонал Юра в такт почти равномерным толчкам. Он был снова сверху, распущенные волосы лезли в лицо, голая кожа блестела от пота (стянутые резинка и пеньюар стали наградой Отабека за хорошее поведение).

Юра уже выбился из сил — Отабек слышал это по его дыханию, чувствовал тяжесть тела сверху, — но не останавливался, держался руками за изголовье кровати и продолжал насаживаться на Отабека.

Он убрал волосы с лица, и боже, Отабек никогда перестанет удивляться, насколько же сногсшибательно Юра выглядит в обрамлении своих золотистых локонов.

— Такой красивый, ты такой красивый, — пробормотал Отабек неразборчиво.

Даже в движении, даже через упавшие снова вперед волосы, он видел, как Юра улыбается, и эта улыбка просто прожигала клеймо в его сердце. И господи, он весь сейчас готов был уже сгореть; они пытались удерживать ритм, который подводил достаточно близко к огненной грани, чтобы чувствовать изнуряющий жар, но не достаточно при этом, чтобы воспламениться самому, но Юра безжалостно вытрахивал из него остатки самообладания. Это был гребаный лимб, где мешались мучительное наслаждение и чертовски приятная боль, и Отабек пребывал в нем… кто знает сколько. Столько, сколько Юре захочется держать его там. Но хотелось почувствовать уже это пламя, хотелось, чтобы оно полностью поглотило его. И Отабек готов был умолять.

Но Юра, очевидно, хотел того же. Даже несмотря на то, что абсолютное большинство связных мыслей давно покинули его голову, это Отабек понимал.

— Юр, пожалуйста, — выдохнул он, — пожалуйста, мне надо кончить.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Юра вдруг сжался вокруг его и без того ноющего от возбуждения члена, дразня еще больше.

Он откинулся, выпрямляясь, убрал прядь со лба, прежде чем устроить ладони у Отабека на бедрах позади себя; замедлился до почти нежных покачиваний. Это давало Юре передышку, а Отабеку — очередной повод для мольбы.

— Слишком хорошо. Слишком… Юра, пожалуйста…

Юра удовлетворенно хмыкнул.

— Но мне так нравится, когда ты в отчаянии. — Он неосознанно дернулся с тихим стоном, который заглушил своим Отабек. — Ты точно больше не выдержишь?

Отабек перевел дыхание, ища в своем перегруженном мозгу ответ, который хотел бы услышать человек, ответственный за то, когда и как, и _если_ он кончит. Но в итоге выдал первую более-менее связную фразу, которую смог собрать воедино:

— Можно, я кончу с тобой?

Последовала пауза. Затем Юра глубоко вдохнул, выпустив воздух из уголка рта с явным фальшивым разочарованием, прежде чем его губы снова сложились в улыбку.

— Ладно. — Он подвинулся, ухватив Отабека за запястья и укладывая их себе на талию, под полоску кружева. — Полагаю, ты был хорошим мальчиком.

Улыбка Отабека переросла в смех, просто от эйфорического осознания, что разрядка так близко, что он заслужил. Его словно прошило электричеством, когда Юра снова начал двигаться, заставляя его двигаться в такт; он уперся ступнями в кровать, сжимая Юру ладонями, и вскинулся, когда Юра качнул бедрами, переходя на безотказный ритм, который они давно выработали вместе, следуя подсказкам Юры, словесным и невербальным, а Юра в ответ ловил его — даже малейшие, невысказанные — сигналы. Движения стали быстрее, жестче, и игнорировать Юрин подарок становилось невозможно, и ощущения были такими яркими в преддверии приближающегося оргазма.

— Скоро? — спросил Юра, явно не потому, что реально хотел знать. Он точно знал, что Отабек _скоро_ , так скоро, что смог выдавить из себя только невнятный стон. Юра фыркнул. Поразительное самообладание. — Не слышу, Бека.

— Да! — практически выкрикнул Отабек, со всей оставшейся силы и от всего своего бессилия. — Да, Юра!

— Тогда кончи в меня, — выдохнул Юра подрагивающим голосом, когда Отабек вогнал в него член — и выполнил приказ, не останавливаясь сразу, продолжая толкаться внутрь, чтобы Юра…

Юра был таким красивым — дрожащий, стонущий, растрепанный. Он кончил Отабеку на грудь, забрызгав белым алые буквы, словно снова заявляя право собственности, уже не словами, а на каком-то первобытном, животном уровне.

Погасло рвение, схлынула страсть, оставив их на волосок от полной неподвижности, в почти абсолютной тишине. Отабек чувствовал себя так, будто из организма вынули все кости, по телу волнами расходилось чистое, восхитительное облегчение; казалось, что он мог вплавиться в матрас и больше никогда не вставать. Дыхание понемногу успокаивалось. Юра переплел их пальцы, снимая его ладони со своей талии, где они оставили следы, поднес к лицу и поцеловал то место, где сходились запястья. Губы его ужасно пересохли, но поцелуй был от этого не менее нежным.

— Хорошо. Ты сделал мне так хорошо, — тихо выдохнул Юра. Покорный. Удовлетворенный. — Тебе нужно что-нибудь?

Отабек хотел сказать: только ты, такой, как сейчас, счастливый — ты. Но горло словно перехватило, говорить не получалось, только мысли лениво перетекали в голове. Он собрал остатки сил, отнял руки у Юры, притянул к себе, зеркаля жест, поцеловал между ладоней, ниже — у запястий, поднялся вверх по внешней стороне, к подушечке мизинца, поцеловал каждый палец на каждой руке, вернувшись на исходную. Он не понимал, что им движет, и даже чувствовал себя немного глупо, но не мог остановиться. И Юра не останавливал.

Он был все еще внутри Юры, целовал его руки, а его сперма остывала на коже.

Убирались с практически врачебной тщательностью, вычеркивая пункты в мысленном списке. Всякие телесные жидкости — смыть. Салфетки и упаковки — в мусорное ведро. Пробку — помыть и обратно в коробку. Что осталось от нарядов — убрать и сменить на что-то более повседневное. Мейкап (Юрин и тот, что Юра оставил на Отабеке) — отмыть — есть.

Атмосфера теперь была совсем другая. Они развалились на кровати среди подушек (покрывало было утилизировано и отброшено на пол) и поглощали (в пределах разумного) все разнообразие Kit-Kat и газировки, добытых предварительно в классном супермаркете неподалеку, чтобы подкрепиться после секса. Японское шоу по телевизору смотрели вполглаза — скудные Юрины познания в языке не помогали понять, что происходит и почему.

— О, блин, странно, — пробормотал Юра с полным ртом шоколада, проведя ладонью по голой ноге от шортов до лодыжки.

Отабек проследил взглядом за его рукой — и пусть Юра сам придумывает оправдания, почему он пялится на его ноги.

— Что?

— Снять наконец чулки. Как будто слой кожи снял, или типа того. — У Отабека, видимо, отразилось что-то на лице — Юра, глянув на него, затараторил: — Бля, сорян, это мерзко.

— Вообще-то нет.

— Может, стоило взять в сетку, — продолжал размышлять Юра, отломив второй кусок от шоколадки со вкусом чая маття. — Извини, я знаю, ты выбрал сетку еще тогда. Мне просто показалось, что с этими лучше смотрится.

Отабек покачал головой.

— Об этом точно не беспокойся. Мне понравилось.

— А что больше всего?

Юра с хрустом откусил шоколадку со слоем вафли, дав Отабеку время придумать что-то более конкретное, чем «все».

— Трусы крутые, — это можно было бы добавить к списку «вещей, которые люди, не являющиеся Юрием Плисецким, никогда бы не представили, что Отабек Алтын говорит вслух».

— М-м-м, — Юра подпрыгнул, быстро дожевывая. — На самом деле, я подзавис немного, ну, знаешь, я хотел совместить пояс, чулки и труселя, но… ну, они потом не снимаются из-за подвязок.

Отабек не думал о таком, но рациональное зерно тут было, так что он кивнул.

— И я, короче, гуглил все эти сайты с бельем и потом — бах! — Юра щелкнул пальцами, — эта штука. Проблема решена.

— Ага, модно и функционально.

— И трахабельно. — Он кивает на пакет из супермаркета, игнорируя смешок Отабека. — Эй, дай это… с чем там оно… розовое.

— Да, Юра. — Отабек взял Киткат в розовой упаковке (клубничный чизкейк, как оказалось) и протянул ему. — Как прикажешь.

Юра фыркнул, пытаясь сдержать смех, достал шоколадку и смял упаковку.

— Эй, хорош! Тебе не надо больше все это говорить.

— Я не возражаю, — Отабек пожал плечами. — Тебе, кажется, нравится.

Отабеку уж точно нравилось.

— Ну… да, мне очень, очень нравится, но дело не в этом. — Юра распаковал шоколадку. Взгляд Отабека задержался на предсказуемо нежно-розовой сладости, на бликах фольги на внутренней стороне обертки.

— А в чем дело? — спросил он прямо.

Юра посмотрел на него искоса, поджал губы.

— По поводу сегодня… я не слишком далеко зашел?

— Нет, — не задумываясь, ровно ответил Отабек.

— Я не слишком… ну, жестко?

— Нет, — повторил Отабек. — Тебе кажется, что да?

— Ну… типа того? — неуверенно пробубнил Юра и добавил торопливо: — В смысле, я вроде как наступил тебе на мужское достоинство.

— Я бы не назвал это «наступил». — Отабек вспомнил эти ощущения, насколько беспомощным себя чувствовал, насколько ничтожным. — Я был не против, в любом случае, если тебя это беспокоит.

Юра подался вперед, уперся локтем в бедро, подперев щеку одной рукой; во второй он держал все еще целую шоколадку.

— И что я тебя назвал своей сучкой — норм было?

Теперь, когда Юра заговорил об этом, так просто, без ощущения чего-то запретного, без собственнических ноток, без той власти, которую Отабек добровольно передавал ему, все чувствовалось иначе. Но это не могло изменить ответа:

— Норм.

— Потому что, ну, знаешь, на самом деле я не думаю, что ты моя сучка.

— Я знаю.

Но, кажется, ответы Отабека не слишком помогали.

— Может, ты думаешь, что это потому что я все еще парюсь с этой темой про девочковость, — затараторил он, будто плотину прорвало. — И часть меня думает, что если я зову тебя сучкой, значит, не я сучка, и если это так, если я поэтому, то это, блядь, дерьмово…

— Юра. Юра? Юра! — прервал его Отабек, повышая голос, пока тот не замолчал. — Это ролевые игры. Это было частью игры. Вот что я думаю, — уверил он. — Если тебе некомфортно от того, что ты меня так назвал, то ладно, не называй больше. Но у меня с этим проблем нет.

Юра смотрел на него с сомнением, но уже гораздо спокойнее.

— Правда?

— Правда. — Отабек мягко улыбнулся — редкое зрелище. Не то чтобы он не улыбался другим людям, но такая улыбка была припасена для одного человека в этом мире. Юра заметно расслабился, заметив ее. — К тому же, — продолжил Отабек, — мне понравилось. Это было горячо.

— Оу, — глаза Юры округлились. — Круто.

Он не хотел смеяться над Юрой и говорить, какой он милый, хотя сейчас это и была правда, но Юра воспринимал слово «милый» как какое-то проклятье, отбирающее силу. Однако Отабек знал как раз на Юрином примере, что «милый» не исключает силу или маскулинность. Так что он просто молча обнял своего милого, сильного, мужественного бойфренда и поцеловал в раскрасневшуюся щеку. Он задержался губами на нежной мягкой коже еще на пару секунд и почувствовал, как Юра улыбается.

— Очень круто, — заверил Отабек — и получил ленивый тычок в бок в ответ.

— Окей, — Юра фыркнул, кажется, окончательно расслабившись. — Ладно, тебе все было окей. Но было что-то… ну, что тебе было ок, но не зашло?

Несмотря на то, как легко Юра принял на себя доминантную роль, словами и поведением прямо заявляя, что только его удовлетворение имеет значение, ему явно было не наплевать, нравилось ли Отабеку (даже не считая только что прозвучавшие очевидные вопросы). Слишком не наплевать, как казалось Отабеку. С самого начала.

Отабек честно размышлял над серьезным, искренним ответом. Если уверенность Юры зависит от фидбэка — окей, он даст фидбек.

— Это не совсем ответ на твой вопрос, — задумчиво произнес Отабек, — но, может… — он помедлил. Кровь прилила к лицу, не от неловкости, нет. Просто сердце тут же забилось быстрее, когда он вспомнил эти ощущения, а заодно представил, как это можно продолжить. — Может, в следующий раз свяжешь меня больше?

Юра замер с шоколадкой возле рта.

— Больше? Типа, привязать к чему-то? Или… типа, и ноги тоже, и?..

— Я не уверен, — признался Отабек, пытаясь вычленить, что же именно его зацепило. Но уловить что-то конкретное или облечь это в слова не получалось, так что он ответил честно: — Просто хочу больше.

Юра выглядел заинтригованным, и это само по себе интриговало и Отабека. Сунув шоколадку в рот, но так и не надкусив, Юра подхватил телефон, провел пальцем по экрану (на заставке было фото Отабека, обнимающего его кота, сделанное этим летом) и вбил в Гугл-картинки: «японское искусство связывания».

Страница подгрузилась, и он протянул телефон Отабеку. На экране были мужские и женские тела, обвитые запутанной пересекающейся сетью веревок. Впечатленный, Отабек взял телефон, листая галерею большим пальцем. Он не был уверен, порно это или искусство. Возможно, и то и другое.

— Ну, что думаешь? — неразборчиво пробормотал Юра, прежде чем надкусить наконец шоколадку.

Конечно, это немного сложнее, чем связать запястья галстуком, но Отабек знал, что Юра воспринимает сложности исключительно как вызов. Отабек решил, что тоже будет воспринимать это как вызов — потому что он хотел, чтобы Юра попробовал.

— Финал Гран-при меньше, чем через две недели, — произнес он, с трудом сдерживая тройное волнение: от прохождения в финал, от перспективы снова соревноваться с Юрой и от мысли о том, чтобы снова быть с Юрой. — Думаешь, сможешь освоить к этому времени?

— Эм, да, я смогу, — уверенность сквозила в каждой черте его лица, и ее не портило даже то, что Юра активно жевал. — Смотри, сначала ты возьмешь серебро в финале — золото мое, — потом станешь шедевром связывания… о, вау, эта вот вкусная, — он сглотнул и сунул остаток конфеты Отабеку под нос. — Попробуй.

Отабек оторвался от разглядывания в гугле художественного порно и поднял глаза на кусок шоколадки.

— Можно мне отдельную?

Юра прищурился.

— Что, теперь беспокоишься о моих микробах? Ты же помнишь, где сегодня побывал твой рот?

Он помнил. А еще помнил, насколько Юре нравилось. Кровь тут же хлынула вниз. Так, надо остановиться — они оба уже и так истощены. Лучше снова сфокусироваться на калорийных сладостях.

— Я знаю. Но половина моя, не так ли?

Юра долго смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, но наконец раздраженно вздохнул, сдаваясь.

— Ты странный в самых странных вещах, — проворчал он, хоть и с некоторым удивлением, выцепив из пакета и кинув конфету в обертке Отабеку, а остаток своей засовывая в рот.

— В этом мы с тобой пришли к соглашению, — напомнил Отабек, откусывая от своей законной шоколадки.

— Чувак, я знаю о тебе столько странной фигни! — Юра покачал головой, ухмыляясь. — Тебе нравится связывание, ты, очевидно, любишь, когда я переодеваюсь в девчонку, и ты бесишься, если не получаешь свою законную долю конфет, — он поджал губы. — Знаешь, мне это нравится.

— Бесить меня?

— Что? — Юра чуть не выплюнул шоколад. — Нет, придурок, переодеваться. Мне нравится переодеваться.

— Что конкретно тебе нравится? — спросил Отабек с искренним любопытством, стараясь, чтобы прозвучало именно _с любопытством_ , чтобы не задеть Юру какими-то негативными подтекстами. Юра выглядел задумчивым, но расслабленным, а значит, его вопрос был воспринят как надо.

На фоне, в шоу по телевизору творился какой-то ад, но Отабек оставался сосредоточен. Он ждал. Если б даже он смотрел в экран, это вряд ли бы прояснило хоть что-то.

— Я точно не знаю, — пробормотал Юра, разглядывая свои ярко-красные ногти — последнее напоминание о его образе. — Ну, думаю… одеваться секси для тебя? И с мужским бельем такого не провернешь. Оно все стандартное и скучное, или… или какие-нибудь для тупых шуток.

Юра выдохнул, сдувая прядь с лица. Она тут же упала обратно.

— И… даже когда я одеваюсь в девчоночье, с кружевами там и все такое, даже когда я собирался просто пошутить… — Он искоса глянул на Отабека, потом снова вниз, но на этот раз с мягкой полуулыбкой. — Ты не стал смеяться и не отнесся к этому как к шутке. Спасибо тебе за это.

— Юра… — Юра не должен был его благодарить. Отабек никогда бы не стал смеяться над ним. Было, конечно, забавно его дразнить, но Отабек не мог даже представить себе, как можно насмехаться над этим человеком. Он обнял Юру крепче. Но тот усмехнулся, покачав головой.

— Не знаю, как-то бессмысленно звучит.

Отабеку казалось естественным, что настолько сближаясь с человеком, начинаешь доверять ему свою уязвимость. Естественно — не пытаться избежать этой уязвимости, а принять ее, окунуться в нее, найти в ней тепло.

— Кажется, я понимаю, — с ноткой горечи отозвался Отабек. Он не осознавал прежде, что это было не просто весело и возбуждающе, что было в этом что-то большее.

— И это реально забавно, — выпалил Юра. — Так что…

…Однако и Юре тоже было «весело и возбуждающе».

— Ага, — согласился Отабек, решив подчеркнуть важность момента хрустом Китката, который он держал в пальцах достаточно долго, чтобы шоколад начал таять. — О, — промычал он с полным ртом (и Юра был единственным человеком, с которым он мог говорить с набитым ртом) — Правда вкусно. Воу.»

— Знал, что тебе понравится! — судя по голосу, Юра гордился этим. Вполне справедливо — очень немногие люди знали его достаточно хорошо, чтобы вообразить, что он из тех парней, которым нравятся сладости со вкусом клубничного чизкейка. — Только не налегай — нам еще на Дотонбори сегодня.

— Что ты хочешь на ужин?

— М, я еще не решил, — простонал Юра, сползая с кровати и немного прихрамывая. Отабек всегда в такие моменты смотрел на него со смесью вины и гордости. Хотя вины было немного больше. — В Осаке столько крутой еды. Надо попробовать такояки и окономияки, и кушикацу, и, кажется, я должен презент Кацудону за помощь с японским. И надо сделать селфи с тем гигантским крабом, когда все подсвечивается. И…

Он замер на середине шага, расставив ноги и подняв руки на уровень талии, как будто защищаясь от чего-то грядущего.

— Что-то не так? — Отабек тут же подался вперед, готовый спрыгнуть с матраса и броситься на помощь.

— Нет, просто… эм… — Юра фыркнул, устроив руки на бедрах, и глянул через плечо на Отабека, все еще не двигаясь с места. — Такое ощущение, что из моей задницы сейчас вытекло целое ведро спермы, — прямо признался он.

— Оу, — с каменным лицом сказал Отабек, не зная, что еще добавить. Он должен извиниться? Потому что сомнений по поводу того, кто за это был ответственен, не возникало. — Оу, — повторил он.

— Фу, какая гадость, — он наконец собрал ноги, но это, видимо, только добавило дискомфорта. Движение и гравитация сейчас не помогали от слова «совсем». — Почти захотелось вернуть гондоны.

— Мы можем, — предлагает Отабек. — Я правда не возражаю против…

— ПОЧТИ, — огрызнулся Юра. — Я сказал, почти. Тебе понравилось. Мне понравилось. Мы не вернемся к презервативам — теперь мы трахаемся так, это просто пиздец как мерзко, но это фигня!

В его голосе было столько страсти и энергии — только Юра мог разогнаться вот так на ровном месте. Эта страсть была и оставалась для Отабека одной из самых прекрасных вещей в мире. Кто он такой, чтобы мешать Юре вкладывать ее в речь о том, как они больше никогда не вернутся к сексу с презервативом?

— Я люблю тебя, — слова будто сами вырвались.

— Ты выбрал пиздец лучшее время, чтобы об этом сказать, но я тебя тоже, блядь.

И на этом Юра ушел в ванную, хлопнув за собой дверью. Когда кризис миновал, Отабек откинулся на подушки. Необъяснимое безумие игрового шоу на экране телевизора на мгновение привлекло его внимание, но его взгляд и мысли быстро переключились на другое. Взгляд упал на комплект женского белья, весь комплект, оставленный на полу, беззаботно сваленный в кучу — за исключением туфель с леопардовым принтом. Тех, что послужили катализатором для всего мероприятия. Подарок, который Отабек купил для Юры несколько месяцев назад и привез специально для него сегодня вечером, аккуратно стоял у кровати.

Отабеку от этого сделалось необъяснимо хорошо.

Он зевнул, устроился поудобнее, пытаясь расслабить налитые приятной тяжестью мышцы, прежде чем куда-то еще идти. Скоро Юра потащит его на Дотонбори. Отабек готов был выполнить любой его каприз — попробовать всю еду, которую ему захочется попробовать, посмотреть все достопримечательности и сфотографироваться везде, где Юре только вздумается. Отабек был вовсе не против, когда Юра вел в поездках или если они ходили куда-нибудь. Он отправился бы за ним на край света… ну, может, кроме обратного самолета в Петербург, хотя и этому тяжело было сопротивляться.

Отабек прижал ладонь к груди, с тоской вспоминая выведенные там совсем недавно Юриной рукой буквы. Он обвел указательным пальцем контуры, пытаясь восстановить в памяти, где именно пролегала каждая линия, и в тот момент захотел, чтобы эти буквы были вытатуированы на его коже. Чтобы носить это напоминание с собой всегда — «МОЙ».

Но он только рассмеялся себе под нос — не потому что это была глупая идея (хотя так и было), но оттого, насколько в том не было необходимости. Ему не нужно было выбивать это на коже, чтобы помнить. Не нужно было даже произносить это вслух.

Он и без того знал, что он Юрин — во всех возможных смыслах.


End file.
